


Encounter of a different kind

by orphan_account



Category: Jeffree Star (Musician), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Idols, M/M, Makeup, Original Character(s), Pretty Boys, Streaming, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Character, feminine Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jimin suggested they play around with makeup on the vlive he had planned ChungGuk didn't think anything would come out of it other than a fun evening with his friend. But when the true power of ARMY comes to be and a certain someone tweets at the boys things are definitely more exciting than they had originally planned.





	Encounter of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm... like what the fuck??? I dunno about this one boys but I couldn't make myself write anything else until this was out of my brain.  
> SO here we are.  
> I hope you can enjoy what you can understand of it.  
> Enjoy xxx

ChungGuk sighed as he leaned back in the comfortable office chair and watched NamJoon as he continued to fiddle about with the keyboard. The computer monitor was filled with sound bite and rhythms that had no melodies.

Sighing again he slipped his headphones off and put them around his neck. His back was beginning to ache from sitting all day. The pair had finished off a few of the songs but most were still skeletons of ideas.

“Hyung my eyeballs are about to fall out of my head. Can we get some food?”

NamJoon swivelled around in his chair and scrubbed at his own eyes. He stretched out his back and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Just give me a moment to shut everything down and then we can.” NamJoon said with a smile.

“Yay! You’re the best Joonie. Your treat?” ChungGuk asked cheekily and back hugged NamJoon over the back of the chair.

“Aish. You are worse than the kids.” NamJoon swatted at the arms around his neck.

ChungGuk skittered away and grabbed his phone. There was a message from his fellow member, and boyfriend, SeungEun but otherwise everything was quiet. Sometimes ChungGuk lived for the times FURTHER wasn’t promoting ha needed a break.

As he waited for NamJoon to finish he fired a quick text in reply to SeungEun letting him know he wouldn’t be back until late and that he was eating.

“You ready?” NamJoon asked as he stood up.

“Born ready.”

The pair traipsed out of the Mon Studio and headed back to the BTS dorms. No one seemed to be about so they headed to the kitchen and sat at the table while deciding what to order. They settled for fried chicken as a new shop had opened up nearby that catered to the gluten free diet.

“I don’t know how your members can cope with your diet.” Moaned NamJoon after he had completed the order in the app and placed his phone down.

“I’m too much of an asset to them. Otherwise I fully believe they would have killed me off by now.” ChungGuk laughed.

“I’ve only had to feed you twice today and I’m ready to kill you and then myself.”

“Don’t be like that Hyung. I’ll bring food next time."

“Deal.” NamJoon rested his wary head on the table and the pair sat in comfortable silence while waiting for the food to arrive.

A key in the lock notified them another member had arrived first and shortly after Jimin walked into the room.

“Gukkie. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Hi Chim. How are you doing?”

“I’m good I was going to start a vlive. You want to join?”

“And have the fans start talking about a scandal? No thanks.” ChungGuk snorted.

“Don’t be like that. Join me please.” Jimin whined.

“You better give in ChungGuk-a. He won’t stop.” NamJoon said where he still sat face down on the table.

“Fine but I’m eating first.”

Jimin’s head whipped round from where he had been stripping of his heavy coat and bag.

“Food?”

“Yeah. Luckily we got enough for extra people to come and mulch off of us.” NamJoon laughed.

Jimin hummed and headed off to his bedroom to put his things away. ChungGuk got up to but the kettle on for some tea while they waited but he got bored of waiting for it to finish so started looking through the cupboards instead.

“What are you doing?”

ChungGuk whipped around to where Jimin had re-entered the kitchen. ChungGuk took in his position kneeling on the counter and peeking at the top shelf.

“I was just looking.” He muttered sheepishly.

“Ah so cute.” Jimin cooed.

“Shut up.”

The door bell rung and NamJoon got up to answer the door. Jimin and ChungGuk got out the plates and cups to use. They unpacked all the food and began to munch happily on the greasy food.

“This is going to play hell on my skin but it’s so good.” Jimin whined before stuffing another bite into his mouth.

“I second that.” ChungGuk laughed.

“Did you get much done Hyung?” Jimin asked.

NamJoon readjusted his glasses and sighed deeply as the fatigue from the endless screen work caught up to him once again.

“Yeah. ChungGuk brought some of the things he had been working on too so we managed to help each other.”

“That sounds good.” Jimin smiled.

“Still a long way from anything ready for an album though.” ChungGuk huffed.

As they continued to eat more voices sounded in the hall before TaeHyung and JungKook let themselves into the dorms.

“Hey guys.” Jungkook mumbled before heading towards the bedrooms.

“Hiya Hyung, Jimin. How are you- Gukkie?” TaeHyung yelled as he dropped his bag and ran into the room to tackle ChungGuk.

“Tae! Take of your shoes before you enter.” Jimin whined.

“Sorry Jiminie.” TaeHyung ruffled ChungGuk’s hair one last time before he headed down the hall.

Jimin huffed but got up to make a plate for TaeHyung and after a slight pause made on for Jungkook as well. He placed them on the table before picking his own up to continue eating. TaeHyung returned having changed into an oversized hoodie and slippers.

He smiled when he saw the plate piled with chicken.

“Does that have my name on it?”

“I don’t see anyone else laying claim to it.” Jimin said around his full mouth.

TaeHyung picked it up and sat down next to ChungGuk on the floor. They were all making small talk and were half finished by the time Jungkook entered the room freshly showered and looking more alive than when he had first entered.

“You okay Kookie?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah just tired.”

“Here I made you a plate.” Jimin handed the younger boy the food.

Jungkook accepted the food and placed a kiss on Jimin’s lips in thanks. He then squeezed his way into the same chair as the older. Jimin huffed and stood up to rearrange the maknae before sitting down on his lap.

Jungkook sighed in contentment and the others in the room had to hide their smiles at the cute couple. Jimin shivered as Jungkook ran a hand up and down his thigh.

“How was your day? You went bowling with BamBam and Yugyeom right?”

“Yeah it was good. I missed you though.” Jungkook confessed with a small smile.

“Idiot. You only left at four.”

“It was still too long.”

The other boys tittered at the sappy conversation and continued discussing their various days until all of the chicken was gone.

“If you are going to do a vlive in going to continue working in my studio.” NamJoon told them as he stood to take his plate and the takeout boxes into the kitchen. They all bid him good luck before lounging back in differing levels of food coma status.

“What are we going to do for the fans?” TaeHyung asked.

“We?” Jimin said coyly.

“Yes ‘we’ Jimin-ssi. We barely saw you all day.” Jungkook whined.

“Okay. Well I was actually planning to look through some of the makeup we got given at the last fan sign.”

“That’s a great idea. It was all sealed right?” TaeHyung bounced in his seat from excitement.

“Yeah all sealed and check by management.”

“Alright let’s go!” Jungkook jumped up but ended up sending Jimin to the floor with a loud thump. Everyone laughed and Jimin dramatically clutched his arm and rolled around on the floor.

Eventually Jimin pushed Jungkook off and headed to his room to grab the makeup and any brushes they might need. The others pushed some chairs out the way and set up and iPad to record the vlive. They all settled behind the low table and Jimin joined them before starting the stream.

“ARMY!” TaeHyung yelled and sent flying kisses towards the screen.

“Hi everyone look who we have with us today.” Jimin exclaimed and pointed to ChungGuk who gave a little double handed wave.

“Hi everyone.”

“We have something very special planned for today since it is just the four of us.” Jimin continued.

“How are we going to do this?” Jungkook eyed the two very full bags that Jimin had placed beside the table.

“I thought we could look through everything and then maybe have a competition to see who can do their makeup better.” Jimin said thoughtfully.

“Sounds good.” ChungGuk agreed.

“Of course it sounds good. You have an unfair advantage.” TaeHyung shoved his shoulder.

“Hey. I’ve been out of the game for four years now.”

“Really it’s been that long?”

“Yeah. It’s crazy you can barely see the scars now.” ChungGuk laughed.

“Isn’t it weird to think that some FURTHER fans never knew you as a woman?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Yeah a little.” ChungGuk shrugged.

“They grow up so fast.” Jimin pretended to wipe away a tear.

“Shut up. You’re only two months older.”

“Still older.”

“Anyway” TaeHyung called out over the bickering. “ARMYs are probably wondering what we are going to do.”

“Well as a thank you to everyone that brought such lovely gifts to the fan signing we are going to look through and try some of the makeup.” Jimin smiled at the camera as he upended the bags onto the table.

“Wow Hyung there’s so much.” Jungkook caught some of the lipsticks as they rolled off the table.

“Yeah. There are palettes, whole collections and customised bags.” Jimin spread everything out to look at it clearly.

“Oh I see some Etude House. That’s always a good sign.” ChungGuk clapped his hands.

“Stylenanda, Skin Food and Banila.co as well.”

“All the big names making an appearance.”

“They are some foreign brands too: E.L.F, Mac, Fenty… I don’t recognise them.” Jimin held up some different bottles and examined the labels.

“I feel so out of my depth. Do you know how to use all of this?” Jungkook looked at the table in fear and awe.

“Don’t worry Kookie I can help you.” Jimin smiled sweetly.

“I’ll get you looking fabulous as well TaeTae.” ChungGuk chuckled.

The boys all continued looking through the products and reading comments about what the fans thought about them. When they had finally made a dent in organising the piles TaeHyung pulled out a tear drop shaped pallet.

“N-lein?” He read cautiously before showing it to ChungGuk beside him.

ChungGuk shrugged with a confused expression and held to palette up to the camera.

“If anyone knows about this palette please let us know.”

TaeHyung leaned into the screen to read the comments slowly appearing while ChungGuk inspected the colours of the eyeshadows.

“They’re saying it’s by someone called Jeffree Star. The alien palette.” TaeHyung read and sat back to join ChungGuk looking at the colours.

“Look there are stars and aliens in the colours.” Jungkook pointed out in excitement.

Jimin also put down the product he had been looking at to kneel up and see what everyone was looking at.

“Wow that purple is so pretty.” He added in awe.

“We have to try this.” TaeHyung put the palette in the ever growing pile.

“I feel like Jeffree Star rings a bell.” ChungGuk said with a frown.

TaeHyung pulled out his phone to do a search about the brand. Lot of pictures of someone with bright pink hair appeared on the screen.

“Damn.”

TaeHyung leaned forward to show the screen on the stream.

“Is this the right person?” He asked in disbelief.

He then pulled back to show ChungGuk who went wide eyed in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

“I’ve met him.”

“You’ve what?” Jimin squealed.

“I met him when we were on tour in the US.” ChungGuk explained.

“Okay that is a story everyone needs to hear.” TaeHyung shifted to get comfortable.

“Well it was quite a while ago but we were on one of the free days between shows so we went sightseeing and we ended up in a mall.” ChungGuk began.

“Gukkie. Let’s do our makeup while you talk.” Jimin suggested.

“Good plan.” ChungGuk grabbed a moisturiser and got to work on TaeHyung’s face before continuing to talk.

“We were there on our own with no managers or anything. I went to the toilet and got lost. At the time my English was really bad so I had no idea where I was. Making matters worse I had left my phone with the other members and couldn't get back to them.

I was walking around the mall when I saw this massive crowd of people around a Starbucks but before I could avoid them someone recognised me and I couldn’t get away fast enough. They were everywhere and- oh no that’s a really bad colour match.”

ChungGuk doubled over in laughter at the streak of white that was now present on TaeHyung’s face.

“It looks like they’re trying to white wash you in real life now.” Jungkook joked.

“Hang on.”

ChungGuk grabbed another bottle of foundation and pumped some onto his finger. It matched reasonable well with TaeHyung’s skin so he continued with a brush.

“But anyway I was really scared and I was alone so I had no idea what was happening.” ChungGuk continued the story.

“That’s really horrible.” Jimin winced.

“It’s scary enough at the airports with body guards and everyone. We’ve had to sprint away a few times.” Jungkook added.

“Of course we know ARMY loves us and we want to see you guys but we don’t want people getting hurt to see us.” TaeHyung added.  
“You guys need to keep safe and protect each other.”

The other boys all nodded and ChungGuk moved onto a concealer which he dotted under TaeHyung’s eyes and along his nose.

“So what happened next?” Jungkook asked.

“I was surrounded by all the fans who were yelling and really excited. It’s really cool that we have such a global community but at the time I was terrified. They were all pushing and shoving but then suddenly they all stopped.

The guy was standing inside the Starbucks and I assume asking them to leave me alone. He invited me to sit with him and tried to help. I felt so embarrassed for not being able to speak to him and- stop moving Tae.” ChungGuk scolded.

“Sorry.” TaeHyung muttered and twitched his nose as ChungGuk added setting powder.

“What is all this stuff? I don’t recognise any of it.” Jimin held up two pans of powder.

“A lot of this is from the US and UK. WooSung’s sister has shown me a few things.” ChungGuk explained.

“Oh international trends.” TaeHyung glanced at himself in the stream video.

“Are many of our ARMY’s also FURTHER stans?” Jungkook asked the screen.

“Actually it was that tour that made me realise I relied on WooSung to speak English way too much. After that I tried really hard to learn better.” ChungGuk said.

He had grabbed a contour palette and was pulling the fish face at TaeHyung who couldn’t stop laughing.

“Ah so that is why you are all so good now?” Jimin asked.

“Is it not the same with NamJoon Hyung?”

“Yeah a little bit.”

“Stop talking and continue the story ChungGuk Hyung.” Jungkook whined.

“Alright, alright,” ChungGuk laughed. “Well we sat in the Starbucks for ages and the guy kept trying to talk to me and he was talking to the fans as well. I couldn’t tell him anything.

Eventually I saw DongHyeon come sprinting around a corner and I’ve never been more glad for my over protective Hyungs in my life. They all come running over and WooSung explained everything in English.”

“What did he say?” Jimin had given up on Jungkook’s makeup and was simply swatching products over his skin instead.

"Minnie I can do myself if you're not interested anymore." Jungkook grabbed a pallete off the table and repostitioned himself in front of a small beauty mirror to do his eye shadow. Jimin smiled fondly at him before turning back to CHungGuk and repeating the question.

“I don’t know we called the managers and left straight after.” ChungGuk admitted with a shrug.

“You’re kidding?” Jungkook laughed.

“Only you idiots could meet someone famous and not realise.” Jimin giggled.

“Well excuse me it was a stressful situation and- shoot I forgot to do your eyebrows.” ChungGuk frowned at TaeHyung’s face.

“Wow it actually looks pretty professional.” Jungkook looked mildly impressed.

“Thanks man.” ChungGuk laughed before leaning in with a brow pencil.

“Everyone in the chat is freaking out Gukkie.” Jimin scrolled through the comments with a clean finger.

“Loads of them want a collab.” Laughed Jungkook.

“Could you imagine that?” TaeHyung joined in and ChungGuk tutted at his movements.

“Are there any photos from the event?”

ChungGuk shrugged and moved onto the eyeshadow using the alien palette. He made a quick and precise rainbow smoky eye on TaeHyung. Jimin and Jungkook were sitting with their heads bowed together while they scrolled through the search.

Before ChungGuk could move onto the eyeliner TaeHyung’s phone started ringing and he moved to answer it.

“It’s Hobi Hyung.” TaeHyung exclaimed showing the chat before answering.  
“Hi Hyung. We’re live right now. What do you want?”

“Have you seen the twitter?” HoSeok asked.

“No. Why?” TaeHyung frowned.

“You need to check it out. It’s crazy. _#GetBTStoJeffreeStar_ is number 1 trending.”

“No way.” Jimin scrambled to open twitter on his phone and showed the chat the trending hashtag.

“Did you do that ARMY? That is crazy.” Jungkook smiled at the camera.

“What did you do to get this going?” HoSeok sounded confused.

“We found one of Jeffree Star’s palettes and then ChungGuk said he had met Jeffree before.” Jimin explained.

“ChungGuk-a is with you?”

“Yeah he’s right here on the stream.” TaeHyung added.

“Hello Gukkie.”

“Hi Hobi Hyung.”

“Is there anyone you don’t know?” HoSok laughed.

“Apparently not.”

“Anyway I’m about to head home so I’ll see you all soon.”

They finished talked and HoSeok hung up. They were all still in shock about the turn the evening had taken.

“Well since we are now trending worldwide we better get you red carpet ready.” ChungGuk said as he fished around for a highlighter.

“Turn your head.” He instructed TaeHyung before buffing the powder into his cheek bones.

He then continued with eyeliner, mascara and attempted lashes while Jimin and Jungkook read out tweets and comments on the chat about what was going on.

“Wait what?” Jimin suddenly stopped reading and started tapping at his phone rapidly.

“What is it Jiminie?” TaeHyung asked.

“They said he tweeted at us.”

“Who did?”

“Jeffree Star.”

“What?” ChungGuk yelled and ran around the table to get a clear look at Jimin’s phone.

When Jimin finally located the tweet they all sat in dumbfounded silence. It read:

**Hi @bts_bighit how are ya? I saw #GetBTStoJeffreeStar trending number 1. Yas BITCH. And I thought I would Jeffree Star approve this. I’m glad you are enjoying the**   
**Alien Palette. You all look sickening.**

Jimin and TaeHyung jumped up screaming; spinning around each other in excitement. ChungGuk and Jungkook watched still in shock as they reread the tweet.

“That is crazy.” Jungkook breathed out.

“Tell me about it.” ChungGuk laughed as the two other boys collapsed onto each other.

“What should we do? We have to reply. What do we say?” Jimin already had his own twitter open.

The boys all drafted a reply to thank Jeffree and ARMY for the global trend. It all seemed surreal. To distract himself ChungGuk continued on with TaeHyung’s makeup by finishing with a lipstick.

“Wow Tae you look amazing. Gukkie you are so talented.” Jimin gushed.

“Do my lips too.” Jungkook whined and pouted.

ChungGuk picked out a different colour and shuffled over to Jungkook to do his lips as well. Once he was done he sat back and watched the two boys pull poses in on the screen.

“Wow look at those two beauties.” Jimin laughed.

“You’re more beautiful.” Jungkook lunged for Jimin and placed a loud kiss on his check.

“Kookie! ChungGuk just did your lipstick and now it’s ruined.” Jimin whined.

“Nope. I think it looks perfect the way it is.” Jungkook said with a heated look at Jimin.

“Don’t look Gukkie. Save your innocent eyes from these terrible dongsaengs.” TaeHyung covered ChungGuk’s eyes with his large hands.

“Really Tae? What do you think Gukkie and SeungEun Hyung get up to in their spare time?” Jimin teased and ChungGuk blushed.

“No I refuse to belief my Gukkie is anything but pure.” TaeHyung shook his head.

They all lost it at that and ended up rolling around on the floor. When they finally calmed down they realised it was time to finish the vlive and pack up for the night. They sent messages of love to ARMY and thanked them again for the crazy twitter stunt before turning the stream off.

“I feel like we entered a dreamscape.” Jungkook confessed as he back hugged Jimin.

“I know what you mean.” Jimin sighed.

Just then Jimin’s phone pinged again.

“What now?” TaeHyung groaned from where he had collapsed onto the sofa.

“Jeffree Star tweeted again.” Jimin said slowly as he opened the tweet. “Oh wow.”

“What?” The others all demanded and Jimin simply handed over the phone keeping his eyes on ChungGuk.

**Holy shit. I just realised what is actually going on with #GetBTStoJeffreeStar. @JiminBTS and @ChungGukFURTHER I have seen the clips from the stream and that is out of this world. I am SHOOK. I can’t believe that you have taken an interest in my brand but it is amazing to see you using it. I have so much respect for what you have done and what you stand for. I hope we can meet and collab in the future.**

ChungGuk choked on his breath as he read through the tweet again.

“Is this real?”

“Very real.” Jimin grinned and pulled ChungGuk into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Gukkie.”

“Ah thanks Hyung.” ChungGuk squeezed Jimin back.

“Now get your ass to the US before schedules start again so I can see you being fabulous okay?”

ChungGuk agreed whole heartedly and he couldn’t wait for the opportunity to arise.


End file.
